Doomed at Birth
by Vampyre Dark
Summary: Shilo has always had an odd sense that something wasn't quite right. like she never really belonged. as she begins to start creating her own spells for pure amusement and darker purposes she feels Lucious watching almost every one of her moves.
1. Prologue

_Disclamer i do not own the Harry Potter world/Idea save for my character Shilo Lacy. and the list of spells below i created for this story. if you do not wish to read the list of spells and what they do please be my guest to just skip straight to the story. thank you_

My own spells of my creation

**Wounding spells**

Acus glacious- ice needles curse where tiny ice pins a formed and stabbed the target repeatedly

Adstranguloucious- curse in which allows my character to strangle to death if they wish their enemy

Vel Auguescio- Fire ball curse allows the speaker of spell to create balls of fire for numbers purposes

Flagris Electrium- creates whips from electricity

Capere Deleret- Search and destroy spell

Captionem Tenterio- the binding trap in which once you've crossed a threshold layered with this trap you are bound by thread, wire, or string

Ne Pessimumcious- the spell in which brings out the person's worst fear and projects it in order to distract and freeze enemy with terror

Inexplicitus terrorem- fills the person with unexplainable terror in order to incapacitate a person or animal or thing

Glacious Fierio- Become ice spell in which it literally freezes you

Pressionem Remo Acucious Punctum- a spell in which a needle like sensation punctures pressure points in order to torture enemies

Scalperio gutturous- The splicing throat spell meant for killing

Animocious Loquio- Speak your mind curse. forces you to say everything you're thinking weather you realize or want to or not

Cordiso Conversio- change of heart spell forces you to feel differently about someone or something

Syrtiso- Quicksand spell. causes a certain object or part of the floor to act as quicksand to touch

Frustaus Scidito- the spell that shreds things or rips them to pieces weather it be object, animal, or person

**Other spells**

vapor velumcio- the mist veil allows the character to be shielded against enemy or unwanted eyes

Invisibilis- allows one to be invisible for a short amount of time

Inpedimento- a spell that averts ones attention

Verum Quoniam- The seeing truth spell

Crescunto- causes something to grow

Invenireo- The finding spell

Proiectura- to make another person look like someone else to a specific person in order to divert attention

Nunc volutpato- Sleeping gas in order to put everyone in the room into a deep sleep

Diem Noxium- Changes day to night

Nox Diemous- Changes night to day

Sanitascia Festinatio- Quick heal spell allows you to heal quickly from wounds for a limited time

Lingua Intellectumous- a spell in which allows you to understand any language

Occultaus- hides an object or person from sight

Prologue

"Lucious." A hissing voice rasped

"Yes milord?" a man crouched in a low bow asked"I want you to take this child."

"But milord it's a mudblood!"

"SILENCE!" the voice snarled, "This child is no more of a mud blood then either of us."

"What do you mean milord?"

"It means the child is a pure blood you idiot!"

"But milord…"

"I wan't you to take this child Lucious, raise it and present it to me when i once again regain my strength."

"May i ask what is so important about this child lord?"

"It possess a power i cannot touch cannot match. i believe this child will bring me victory in the war that is coming."

"I see."

"Now go Lucious. raise the child. Treat it as your own and in time we'll use her for her abilities she has yet to unlock but possess."

"Yes milord."

Lucious held the child wrapped in his own clock as he aparated away to his home cringing at the thought of what Narcissa's reaction would be.

One thing was for sure she was not going to be happy to take in the child and it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 1

"Draco daddy says you have to play with me." young girl with ice blue eyes and bleach blond hair yelled"Shilo we're Malfoys we don't play.""But…""Playing is for children.""Draco we are children silly.""You might be." ….A year later "Draco look what i made!""Shilo that just looks like a bunch of sticks taped together.""You're a jerk.""I was just saying…""Next time i make something cool i'm not showing you.""Fine by me." Draco shrugged, "Never like anything you make anyway.""Why's that?""Because Malfoys don't make silly things."… A few years later"Shilo we've been out here for hours are you going to tell me what you think you're doing?""I never asked you to tag along." "Yes well father told me to keep an eye on you. He says to keep you out of trouble.""Ha! if anything i should be keeping you out of trouble.""Why you're the adventurous one? I never do anything i'm not supposed to unlike you.""That's because you're boring.""No it's because i can get what i want that way.""Whatever.""You on the other hand love to be in trouble always.""No one likes to be in trouble.""Yes that's why you terrorize me then.""I can't help it if you're a wuss.""Well i'm stronger then you. So what does that make you?""You? Stronger then me? Please." Shilo rolled her eyes"I'm stronger then you because i'm a boy and you're a girl. Girls are just naturally wimpy.""I'll show you naturally wimpy.""Now Shilo calm down.""Why should i? I'm wimpy remember? If you so tough bring it on!""Father! Help!""Now who's the wimp?"… A lot of years later on the train to HogwartsShilo sat next to Draco on the train listen to him prattle off about how everyone in the family had always been placed in fingered the wand in her pocket she remembered Alivander when he gave it to her the look that crossed over his eyes."Fifteen inches, Essence of Phoenix Talon, made of Gaboon Ebony. An excellent wand young miss Malfoy, for Ebony is accepted as one of the most powerful wood when it comes to user of this wand will have limitless power as well as unprecedented protectional qualities."The wand felt right in her hand like it belonged there and the moment she tried to cast a minor spell sparks shot out of the end."It likes you." Alivander smiled, "Take good care of it. That wand will be a marvelous companion.""Shilo… Hey!"Shilo shook her head returning to the present as Draco waved a hand in front of her face irritatedly."What?" "You doze off or something? I was talking to you.""What do you want?" She asked slightly peeved"I was just telling these two about our home.""So?""I was asking you to tell them about our duels.""Why?""To prove i am strong.""But you're not. I kicked your arse in every one of our duels."Draco glanced at the other two in the train compartment as they began snorting with laughter."Shilo…" Draco hissed"I'm going to wander around." Shilo muttered, "Now if you'll excuse me."Before any of them could move or say anything she had slipped out and slid the door shut pulling her wand out of her pocket and just staring at smiled slightly she had feeling that she and her wand were going to do some pretty amazing things together someday.A boy bumped into her then looking pale and worried as he looked around desperately obviously searching for something."Oh uh sorry." He said sounding entirely stressed"It's okay." Shilo said slowly narrowing her eyes sliding her wand back into her pocket, "What are you looking for?""My toad. He's gone missing." He then looked up at her hopefully, "Have you seen him?""A toad?" Shilo sneered a little disgusted, "No can say i have.""Oh. well sorry… Will you tell me if you do.""Sure….""Thank you!" He gave her a little bow then scrambled away shouting, "Trevor! Oh Trevor! Where are you? Trevor!" As he went"What a stupid boy." Shilo shook her head, "I certainly hope i don't get sorted into his house." Shilo began to slowly wander around the train then not finding anything interesting she returned to her compartment with Draco and the two other boys.…Hogwarts the sorting"Malfoy, Draco!" Professer McGonagall called sharplyDraco sat on the stool as she placed the sorting hat on his head and in a high shrieking voice the hat cried, "Slytherin!""Malfoy, Shilo." She nervously walked up sitting on the stool and almost shivered as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head."Hmm interesting." It whispered inside her head, "You are quite tricky, quite tricky."Shilo looked around holding her breath as the sorting hat whispered inside her mind almost teasingly."Where should i put you? too much of a loner for Hufflepuff. You have the intelligence for Ravenclaw. The bravery for Gryffendor. But the cunning of a Slitherin. You are most tricky. most tricky indeed. i don't think i will place you in Ravenclaw… But what about Griffendor?""Not Giffendor." She thought back immediately"Not Griffendor? Why ever not?""Because i am a Malfoy.""We shall see… Alright." then aloud it shouted, "Slytherin."…..During the School year"How refreshing." Draco chuckled, "Did you seen the Giffendor's faces in potions class today?""How could i not?" Shilo muttered"Snape really hit them hard today." He chuckled"Yeah..""Where are you going Shi?""I need to go talk to Professor Quirrell about our homework.""Fine go be boring and talk to p-p-p-p-professor Quirrell."Shilo shook her head as she left the Slytherin common rooms her brother and his stupid friends barking with laughter."How am i related to that idiot?" She muttered aloud A strange feeling hit her her wand felt oddly hot in her pocket causing her to stop in the middle of the wasn't right she just knew somehow that something purely evil was close by and it was drawing closer.A moment she saw Potter with his friends Weasly and Granger walking down the hall catching a snippet of their conversation."What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked"Its my scar it keeps burning."Shilo cocked her head arching a brow then rolled her eyes continuing towards Quirrell's raised her fist to knock when she heard Quirrell's voice from inside muttering something to someone.A hissing voice hit a chord in her memory, she knew it somehow she just wasn't entirely sure of where she knew it grabbed the handle to the door knob then pulled it open to see no one but the Professor was in the room."Hello child h-h-h-h-how can i h-h-help you?" He asked"That's odd i thought i heard someone in here with you." Shilo looked around, "Guess not. I came to…""Take her into your office." The hissing voce from before came from no where"Master are you sure.""Just do it!""Miss Malfoy come with me please."Shilo noticed that Quirrell was seeming to have no trouble not stuttering all of the sudden and that he was different somehow. more threatening."Okay."They walked into Professor Quirrell's office a bad feeling rising up inside Shilo as she cleared her throat before speaking."So what was that?""Show her to me." the voiced hissed"But master…""Just do it!""Yes Master." Quirrell began to undo the turban on his head"Professor Quirrell you're starting to scare me a bit." Shilo whisperedHe faced his back towards her then pulled it off completely revealing that there was a face on the back of his bit back a scream but leapt back staring at the face as it stared at her with its narrowed eyes."Ah child… It has been such a long time since we meet last." He almost purred"W-who…" She began then shivered unable to look away"I am Lord Voldemort."Shilo mouthed his name surprisedly then shook her head confused, "I don't understand.""I will explain later child." "What do you want?" Shilo asked softly"I want to see you. You and your power, your potential. my dear you have grown.""My power.""You will do many things." It rasped, "And i expect great thing from you.""I don't understand.""In time you will.""Master i must cover you so that no one sees you." Quirrell said"Yes i know. Tell no one." It looked at Shilo, "Tell no one of our encounter."Before Shilo could say anything Quirrell was rapping his head back up and turning back to her."Now what did you want to see me for?""Oh it wasn't important."He watched with an arched brow as she went to the door eyes baring into as she opened it to leave."Remember Shilo tell no one."Shilo shut the door to Quirrell's office then began running not entirely watching where she was going her heart racing. "Ow!" She bowled into someone sending herself and the other person sprawling"S-s-sorry i…" Shilo looked up to see it was Potter she'd knocked over"You alright Malfoy you look a little pale?" Hermione sneered"Fine thanks." Shilo got to her feet, "Next time Potter stay out of my way." Then she was dashing away.,,,,,,,,End of the yearUnable to sleep Shilo walked into the Slytherin sitting rubbing her eyes tiredly then seeing Draco curled up of the couch fast asleep she sighed then brought him a blanket."Dumb ass you're going to catch a cold." She muttered sitting next to him then spreading the blanket over his formShe sighed then stood beginning to walk away when she heard Draco mumbling and paused looking back at him."Shi?" His eyes were half opened and glazed over with sleep"Did i wake you?""What are you doing?""I could ask you the same thing.""I fell asleep here." He rubbed his eyes, "Where are you going?""For a walk don't worry about it.""Last time i went for a walk i-""Got detention. Well i'm not a moron like you."He turned his back on her mumbling into the couch pillows curling up in the blanket."Goodnight Draco." Shilo smiled walking out of the Slytherin dorm room then headed towards the great paused then began to go up the stores heading towards the forbidden floor as though it were calling to reached to open the door then froze looking around at hearing footsteps but not seeing anyone she gritted her she just being paranoid? had someone figure out a simply way to use magic to conceal themselves? or had someone stolen her spell to make themselves any rate she couldn't be caught so she pulled out her wand and muttered in a very low voice, "Invisibilis."She vanished from sight then backed away from the door eyes searching trying to find whose footsteps she was hearing and where theory were coming a matter of second she jumped out of alarm as the door seemingly by itself swung open and then closed again."What are you doing Shilo?" She scolded herself under her breath, "You're going to get into so much trouble when uncle Sev-" "MEOW!" Mrs Norris came bolting up the stairs eyes narrowed nose in the air ears flickering"Find someone my sweet?" Mr Filtches voice drifted from somewhere nearbyShilo felt cornered so she felt her only option was to go threw the door and into the forbidden the door she slid inside quickly then shut the door behind her holding her breath being as silent as possible when suddenly she heard three familiar voices screaming."Potter?" She whispered walking towards the other door on the far side of the room an odd feeling coming over her as she opened the doorWhen she saw the three headed dog she stood paralyzed fear rushing threw her then noticing its back was to her she let out a short breath."Ron! You have to relax!" She heard Granger's voiceShilo heard Ganger's voice again but it was drowned out as the dog began snarling turning its three heads to stare at looked down then shivered her invisibility spell had worn off and the dog had seen her almost immediately."Oh bloody hell." She dove out of the way as one of the heads snapped at her She screamed as she felt its teeth tear into her ankle and it whipped her into the air the other heads seemingly knowing what else she could do she pointed her wand at it and shouted, "Avis!" sending bird shooting out of the end of her birds began attack the creature and as one pecked at the head the held onto Shilo's ankle it howled sending her sprawling on the ground behind it blood splattering as her ankle noticed behind her was a small trap door that lay open and inside she saw an odd plant that now had a gapping hole in the middle of to get to her feet she looked up just in time to see the dog's massive hind leg scooting back towards screamed again as it crashed into her and she was sent tumbling threw the trap door and threw the hole in the plant to the floor head was aching as she sat up looking around then she closed her left eye as a cut on her head began to bleed heavily making it impossible to see."Guess i go on." She sighedComing to a room full of keys she saw a few flying keys stuck in the door and one key with a beckon wing was in the keyhole still buzzing around trying to turn itself to turned the key in the lock opened the door to see a room full of giant chess pieces on what looked like a giant chess bored."What happened here?" She asked aloud noticing all the broken chess pieces"Malfoy?" it was Granger's voiceShilo looked over to see Granger holding Wesely up helping him back towards where she stood now."Granger? What in the world-" She began"You're bleeding!" Granger said, "What happened to you?""First i got bitten then i was thrown down a trap door and hit my head hard on the stone floor.""Didn't the devil's snare break your fall?""Well i guess it would have if some idiot hadn't blown a large hole in it."Hermione looked at Ron who looked entirely irritated and battered as he pointed at her, "Why are you here Malfoy? Did you follow us?""No i-" She stopped then looked around, "Wasn't Potter with you?""His name is Harry." Hermione snapped"I don't care." Shilo sighed, "Where is he?""He went on.""On?" Shilo asked"Look i have to get Ron to the infirmary and get help.""Then don't let me stand in your way." "Why are you here?""I couldn't sleep and i got caught on the forbidden floor when Filtch was making his rounds so i had to hide i heard you three screaming then i went threw the door to come face to face with the three headed dog and i already told you the rest of it."Weasly snorted, "A likely story."Shilo shook her head then began to walk across the giant chess board towards the other side of the room."Where are you going?" Granger demanded"Onwards." Shilo smiled, "Go get help."Soon Shilo found herself walking in almost a daze till she got to a room with potions on the table and blue flames barring her way."Come Shilo. Come to me." an all too familiar voice hissed inside her mindBefore she knew what was happening she was walking threw the flames as though they weren't there at allShe felt the pain as it charred her flesh but ignored it and continued forward then came into a room that was surrounded by more flames."My Hand!" She heard Professor Quirrell scream, "Master i can not touch him.""Use the girl." Voldemorts voice hissedQuirrell looked up to see Shilo standing near the entrance then he pointed at the flames parting them beaconing her forward."Malfoy?" Potter askedShe walked forward looking between Quirrell and Potter nervously her hand wrapped firmly around her wand."What's going on?" Shilo asked looking back at Quirrell heart racing as she saw he had his wand pointed at her"Imperio!" He hissedPain shot threw her like she'd never felt before and all too suddenly she couldn't control any of her actions as though sensing something was wrong raced forward pressing his hands to Quirrell's shrieked then Shilo felt her limps moving without her willing them to and she tackled Harry to the ground her hands in a firm choke hold at his saw his eyes roll back as he fainted and she felt tears run down her cheeks but she hadn't the slightest idea of why she was crying."Now kill the girl. i want no witnesses." Voldemort hissedHer hands still at Harry's throat she felt Quirrall's fingers lace around her neck and found it neural impossible to beginning to blur she heard Quirrell shout something as someone threw him off of her and pulled her off of Harry."Shi." A familiar voice barked as a man held herHer vision cleared for just a moment and she smiled, "Uncle Sev?" "What are you doing here? You stupid stupid girl!" He growled"I don't know." Shilo's vision began to fade black"Stay with me. You are in a lot of trouble young lady!"She felt her chest heave as she coughed blood streaming lightly from her mouth, "I feel cold.""Hang in there Shi." Snape cradled her in his arms as she struggled to continue breathingEverything faded and she was almost sure that she had died there in her godfather's then she woke up in the medical wing her body aching her ankle and head throbbing painfully."You're awake." it was Draco who was sitting at her bedside"Draco?" She asked trying to sit up"Don't move." He growled, "You'll reopen your wounds. You scared me you know that?""What?" She cocked her head"The came and told me you were dead Shi! Imagine what father would say to me! He told me to keep an eye on you!""But i'm not dead." "That's because Snape saved your life.""Did he?""Which reminds me… I'm supposed to get him.""Why?""Because you woke up.""Why does that matter?""Because we were afraid you weren't going to." Draco raced offBut it wasn't Snape or Draco who entered the room moments later crossing to her bed a sad look on his face."Do you remember anything my dear?" Dumbledore asked"I remember everything.""Tell me child why Snape had to pull you off of Harry.""Quirrell put a spell on me." She felt tears of rage flowing from her eyes, "I couldn't stop him. He was controlling me." "Oh dear." Dumbledore turned to Snape as he swept into the room"Dumbledore what-""He used the Imperio curse on her Snape.""No…"She wanted to ask them what was wrong what was going to happen to her now when she felt herself drifting off once again.…The train ride homeShilo felt incredibly harassed as all of Draco's friend in the compartment asked her continual questions of which some Draco answered himself."What did it feel like to be put under the Imperio curse?" A girl asked this question"Yeah." A few other chorused"I heard you almost strangled Potter to death is that true."Draco looked at her flinching as Shilo leaped to her feet glaring icily at all of them."Shut up!" She yelled, "Who cares its over and down with!"She left the compartment slamming it shut behind her then wandered the train running into the old witch with the candy trolly."Anything off the trolly dear?""No thanks.""Are you okay?""No.""Anything i can do for you?" She askedShilo shook her head then forced a smile, "Thanks though.""Alright if you change your mind i'll be at the front of the train.""Okay." The woman scuttled off with her trolly leaving Shilo standing awkwardly alone and surrounded by an odd memory of what had happened rolling threw her mind causing her to shiver slightly before continuing to wander the train."Shi wait up!" Draco called racing after her"What?" She asked a little moor sharply then she meant to"The guys and i want to hear the story of how it all happened." He smiled, "Come back to the compartment."He reached out a hand to place on her shoulder but she slapped it away fury boiling up inside her."You idiot!" She yelled, "Just leave me alone Draco! Id on't want to talk about it that's why i left in the first place!""Calm down Shi." He said slightly angry at her for slapping his hand"I don't want to calm down Draco!" She hissed, "I want you to go back and leave me be!""Come on Shi it's not that big of a deal come on.""Not that big of a deal Draco? I nearly died but not just that i nearly killed someone! Do you have any idea how terrifying that is?""It was just Potter…""It could have been anyone!""But it was Potter.""You nearly kill someone Draco against your free will- no you have your free will taken from you so you're forced to kill someone. Then and only then you can tell me it wasn't a big deal. A life is a life even if it was Potter!""Look take a few deep breaths then come back okay?" Draco sighed turning and walking awayShilo took a deep breath trying to calm herself as she watched Draco walk felt oddly alone though she was surrounded by tons of kids she couldn't help feel hollow and terrified and vulnerable."Malfoy.""What?" She turned looking furiously at the kid who had spoken, "Oh it's just you Granger what do you want?""Can we talk to you?""Why so you can harass me and ask me annoying questions just like everyone else?""Sure we have some questions but we just want to talk." It was weasly this time"Come in won't you?" Granger askedShilo sighed defeatedly then walking into their compartment and slid the door shut behind her not making eye contact with any of them as she sat down next to Hermione."We couldn't help but over hear yours and Mal- Draco's conversation." Harry said after a moment of silence"Oh joy." She sighed looking up defiantly at him, "What about it Potter?""What did you mean by have your will taken away and then be forced to kill someone?" Hermione asked"I was talking about what happened between me, Harry, and Professor Quirrell.""Well we figure that." Ron said"Do you really not know?" Shi asked arching a brow"All we know is you tried to strangle Harry to death and if Dumbledore hadn't pulled you off…""Dumbledore?" She interrupted, "Dumbledore didn't pull me off of Harry.""But Dumbledore told me himself." Harry growled, "Are you calling him a liar?""I was the conscious one Potter. It wasn't Dumbledore it was Snape.""Snape?" Ron echoed"That's what i said Weasly." She sighed"Would you mind telling us what happened?" Hermione asked"I knew it." Shilo stood, "You just want to hear the story just like everyone else. Well i'm going to tell you the same thing i told everyone else. Get you Arses out of my business."Shilo stood then side open the compartment door when Harry caught her wrist stopping her."Please Malfoy. Please tell us what happened." Harry asked, "Why were you crying?""What?" Shilo was frozen"You were crying when you were choking me."She sighed then sat down again shutting the door then shook her head looking at her knees tears of fury coming to her eyes."He cast a spell and afterwords i had not control of anything i did then next thing i knew i was strangling you. i don't know why i was crying Potter. Maybe it was the sheer fact that i couldn't do anything. but if it makes you feel any better Quirrell tried to strangle me after you fainted. Snape pulled him off of me and me off of you. That's all i'm going to tell you.""What kind of spell could do that?" Harry asked"One of the three unforgivable curses." Hermione said, "I read about it once. The Impirio curse once cast it allows you to control a person.""Yeah that one." Shilo stood"Thanks for telling us Malfoy.""It doesn't mean anything." Shilo growled, "This means nothing and changes nothing." "Alright."She shut the door behind her then headed back to her own with her brother and his stupid friends.


End file.
